Kiss the pain away
by IceOfVakhaan
Summary: Tyler is consumed by his pain. Can Jeremy help him and will Tyler allow him to do it? Rated M for future chapters, just to be safe.Disclaimer and plot inside.


**Hi, my readers! I'm presenting you my second Jyler story. Yeah, I know that my first is far away from finished but I have so many ideas in my head... I found that if I don't write down at least some of them I'm unable to move further on my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: As usual I do not own the characters and all, bla blah. The story however is mine.  
**

**Plot: Tyler is human, Jeremy is something not quite natural-his medium powers have another form in here. Read the story to find out (you'll have to wait until it's revealed, however)**

* * *

-Tyler POV's-

I'm coward. Yeah, if you ask someone he'll tell you that I'm the most famous boy in the school, maybe in whole Mystic Falls. Girls are pinning constantly over me and I never have to experience the physical loneliness. But only the physical, from inside I'm abused by my emotional loneliness. People see me as the best school football player, womanizer and complete douche. Maybe they have right for themselves, after all that's the mask that I'm wearing each day. The feeling of it-to be someone else, not myself is something I grow up with. My father is the mayor of the town and he always had expectations and somehow he always manages to find something in me to be disappointed. When that happens the only thing I can do is to look down at the floor and to wait his speech 'bout family responsibility to be over. Then he'll ask me did I understand him. I'll reply with 'Yes, sir' but he'll be probably drunk and will find something that he dislikes. That results in fight, well actually he'll beat the crap out of me and will leave me lying on the floor, bloody and crying. My mother will come and disinfect my wounds, than she'll help me to move to my room and will hold me tight to her until I fall asleep. When I turned fourteen I stopped crying and pushed my mother away, going on my own to my room. That was move dictated by my pride, after all I needed her so much. I earned for her hugs and soothing voice. Unable to find place to comfort myself I became the douche I'm today. My anger was always on high levels and I used to beat anyone that stands on my way, actually I'm still doing it. That earned me the name of heartless person. I don't mind it at all. Actually maybe it's appropriate for me. Since I turned fourteen I always hushed my emotions away leaving only anger and hatred.

Then he showed in my life, Jeremy fucking Gilbert, Elena's younger brother. His deep and open brown eyes made me feel something that I never actually experienced in my life-protectiveness. The moment I saw him I knew that I like him, more than it's normal. That scared the crap out of me. What will happen if my dad finds out that I like a boy? He'll probably kill me and I definitely don't want that. Maybe someone will ask me why I didn't confront my dad. I tried, believe me, but the only result was one month in the hospital with broken rib.

If I have to honest there's one more reason to be scared from my feelings. The only thing that I have is my reputation. True, it's fake and resembles my false identity, the image I created through the years, but I'm not ready to lose it. And what do you think people will think if they found out that mayor's son is fag? Yeah, all will go to hell. So, Jeremy appeared to be the only person I cared about and the only one that I can't have in any way. So I tried to hate him and blame him for making me feel that way. It was his fault, I repeated each time when my eyes land on him and my chest tightened. Eventually I had to release the tension he and my father were creating in me so I picked fights with him. I beat the hell out of the only person I care 'bout. I'm nothing more than just one coward that's hiding behind his mask.

* * *

It's cold, thank God, so my scarf goes unnoticed. I and my father fought again yesterday. In result I have some nasty bruises on my neck. He tried to strangle me, his own son. The wind was strong and I had my head lowered. When I entered the hall it was full with students. Jeremy was close to me. I saw how Jonathan, one idiot from his class, pushed him playfully but Jeremy lost balance and stumbled towards me. He bumped in me automatically sending jolts of pleasure straight to my member. Unfortunately he tilted my scarf revealing my bruises. I pushed him fast and rough and remade my scarf. I looked around but no one seems to notice my bruises so it's alright.

-Look the fuck where you walk, Gilbert! –I said.

He looked me surprised and angry.

-Don't you saw it wasn't my fault, Lockwood? –he asked. His eyes were betraying his feelings and at the moment they burned with anger.

-I don't care. Touch me once again and I'll...

-You'll what? Beat me? Try it princess...

I didn't let him to finish and landed my hand straight on his face. He stumbled backwards and held his face. Seconds later he rushed towards me and fisted his hands in my shirt pulling me towards the wall. I vaguely felt the pain in my back from the interaction, I was really busy to absorb Jeremy's heat. His body was so warm and strong. His face was inches away from mine. Yeah, it wasn't for kiss, but my heart pounded in my chest with excitement. My breathing became heavily, but we're fighting after all, no one will notice that. Apparently my luck wasn't on move today 'cause my member took participation and big bulge formed in my jeans. Hopefully Jeremy's body was covering mine, hiding me from the people in the corridor. I breathed deeply and let his scent to consume me. My eyes closed on their own will. Then the realisation what I'm doing hit me hard and I opened my eyes scared from the worst. Indeed, Jeremy was looking in my eyes strangely-questioningly and somehow amused.

-Gilbert! Lockwood! –the voice of Mrs. Isabella echoed through the corridor and the crowd thinned immediately. –In my office!

Jeremy groaned and released me from his grip. I quietly whined involuntary. He heard me and looked back at me with classic 'what the fuck' face. I felt embarrassed and my cheeks painted and that made Jeremy to chuckle. Now was my time to look at him with 'what the fuck' expression. He just shrugged and moved to Mrs. Isabella's office.

* * *

The day was terrible in my opinion. Firstly I picked another fight with Gilbert, secondly he noticed my strange behaviour and the possibility tomorrow the whole town to know was like 99%, third I have principals with Jeremy each Saturday for the next three weeks. Yeah, maybe that's not so bad, finally I'll be able to be with him alone. And last but not the least my father knew 'bout the incident in school so I ended with blue eye.

At the moment I'm lying in my bed, curled to ball beneath the blankets. The misery of my life whispered in my ears words like '_You'll never have him'_, '_You don't deserve him'_ and other shits like that. Apparently all of them were about Jeremy. Thinking 'bout him a few tears formed in my eyes. That night I cried for the first time for the last four years.

* * *

Saturday came much faster than expected. I moved excited and nervous to the school. I and Jeremy have to work for the library, which isn't actually so bad after all. No one was in the school but Jeremy. The sight of him stopped my breath. He wore white V-neck shirt that hugged him just in the right places allowing his muscular pecks, arms and abs to show their existence to the world. Pair of blue jeans hanging low on his legs revealing the band of his blood-red boxers. White shoes and leather black gloves..._ gloves?_ Well that's unusual but I actually liked it. I scanned him one more time storing images for my later fantasies. When my eyes returned to his face he smirked and looked me straight into my eyes. Well, good work, Lockwood! You were just caught staring like fifteen-year-old girl her wet-dreams- idol. I coughed awkwardly.

-Hey, Gilbert! –I greeted him.

-Hi, Tyler. –my head snapped to him, he used my first name. –Or can I call you Ty? –he asked with amusement and friendly sparks in his brown eyes.

I found myself unable to decide what to do. To allow him or to say something cocky and rude just to keep the facade?

-Earth to Tyler! –he yelled. I snapped out of my trance and looked him again. –Geez, I didn't ask to change your name! So... can I?

-Yeah, whatever Gilbert! – I announced moving past him.

-Okay, Ty! –he said behind me with some amusement. It was just fucking impossible to stop my smile and the warmth that spread inside my chest. It felt like butterflies were dancing in my stomach not caring that in my thoughts I sounded like girl at the moment.

The first hour of our work passed without incidents and in silence. However, Jeremy moved and exposed his body in ways that man will think that's not possible if you're not doing it on purpose but his face remained so casual and innocent that I almost immediately believed that it's not his fault. Unfortunately my member appreciated the view too, maybe little more than needed. Ten minutes after the first hour I decided that this is the most perfect hell that I can experience. Just then Jeremy dropped one book and bended to pick it up showing me his ass. When he stood I saw his smirk that he didn't succeed to hide. What the fuck! Was he playing with me? So he noticed my affection and now was making me fool, his revenge on me. I immediately turned my back on him with strange pain in my chest. It felt much worse than the bruises my father was leaving on me randomly. Jeremy sensed the change in my attitude and moved closer to me.

-What the hell you want, Gilbert? –I turned and yelled at him. He was standing just behind me and we were inched closer again but this time we aren't fighting. His face betrayed his pain but fast lightened up. I was able to sense his hot breath on my face and my member was so hard that it hurt. He noticed my problem and smiled but there was no desire for revenge evident in his eyes, as I thought. Just innocence. He looked at his clock and saw that our work is finished. Then he looked me deeply in my eyes and said:

-You! –and leaved me stunned in the library watching him how he moved to the exit.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Btw I have to announce that I have officially another favourite couple except Tyelr/Jeremy and it's... Kol/Jeremy. I plan to start story with them and I'm working on it in my mind already. The name will be 'Consumed' so if you're interested keep an eye to see it when I upload it. I plan to move through all my stories in the same time but I have to tell that 'He's my Wolf' will be finished soon (it wasn't planned to be long story just some relieve :D )**


End file.
